


Gothic Romance

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Monster fic [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Kink, Come Marking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human/Vampire Relationship, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, No Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rey is a Human, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, kylo is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @Reylo_prompts : Kylo is a writer and he spies Rey reading one of his books on the trainExceptHe's also a vampire.  He gets Rey to go on a date.  They have nice time.  Kylo really likes her neck, among other things.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Monster fic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837096
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Girl on a train

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really just normal human/vampire meet cute with sex. Chapter two is the menstrual sex. Take or leave what you'd like.

He walked through the train to find a seat in the car. The fluorescent lights casting a dingey glow around him, darkness was a heavy blanket outside the window. He did enjoy winter, and the freedom of movement it allowed him. 

He had seen the girl sitting at the end of the car before. She always had a book in hand. 

Only this time he recognized the title.

It was one of his own.

He smiled smugly and sat down across from her. 

She was a beautiful thing, brown hair, freckles and eyes that he couldn’t quite tell if they were brown or green. She was laced with an intoxicating scent. He thought about what it would mean to make her his and felt a heady surge of arousal.

“That’s a nice book you’re reading.” He offered by way of discussion.

She narrowed her eyes at him as if skeptical.

“You’ve read it?”

“Of course. I’m Kylo.” He extended his hand and she took it. The touch of her skin electrifying and warm.

“Rey.” She covered her book. “If you like it so much who wrote it?”

“Flip Zimmerman. It’s about 150 years old and the female protagonist is headstrong and might I say, quite perfect.”

Her eye’s crinkled and he could tell she was trying to smother her smile.

“And?”

“The male character is a fool who needs to work harder to deserve her.” He watched as she bit her lip amused as her nose scrunched up.

“Did I win?” He asked her.

“Win what?” She asked coyly.

“Your number or a date.” He told her, bolder than he’d been with anyone for a long time.

She quirked her lips in thought.

“How about both. You’re not an axe murderer, are you?”

“No.” Just a vampire, but he hadn’t had to murder anyone in ages. 

Rey wrote down her number on the back of an old receipt and he tucked it carefully into his inside breast pocket, not relinquishing his eye contact with her.

“I’ll call you tonight.” He told her seriously.

“Sure, you will.” She said skeptically as she made to get off the train.

“I keep all of my promises, Rey.” He called to her.

When he was done running his errands he got home and called her. It wasn’t too late, only 8pm and she picked up after the 2nd ring. He had to admit he actually felt nervous. Acting coy and playful on the train was one thing, but now he actually had a chance.

“Who’s this?” She answered in a muffled voice, she was obviously eating.

“This is Kylo, from the train.” He said.

“You did call.” She said as she crunched loudly into something and he huffed a laugh, amused.

“I did. I keep my promises.” He told her.

“So, you’re looking for a date?” It was barely a question.

“More specifically a date with you.” And he heard her snort a laugh. She wasn’t as dignified at home as she was on a train car and it piqued his interest. His dick already twitching at the idea of what undignified things she’d let him do.

“Ok. Meet me tomorrow at the Asian restaurant on Taylor in the hospital district. It’s across from the Greek place.”

“I know it. I’ll be there. What time?”

“5:30.”

“I’ll see you then.”

“Goodnight, Kylo.”

“Goodnight, Rey.”

Kylo made sure to prep for the date. He drank a cup of warm blood to stave off any urges and dressed in something that most women found irresistible. A Henley and jeans that he found to be uncomfortably snug where it counted. 

At 4:45 he threw on his peacoat and headed out the door to grab a lyft. The restaurant wasn’t in the most convenient part of town and he didn’t want to get stuck in some rush hour snag. 

He was at the restaurant in 20 minutes. He wasn’t surprised, he was always overly punctual. So, he waited outside for 15 minutes before going in and grabbing them a table. He had been here before. The Pad Thai here was amazing. 

At about 5:31 Rey came in surrounded by a cloud of flurries which had just started to fall outside. 

She saw him and seemed genuinely surprised that he already had a table.

“You’re on time.” She said, seemingly impressed.

“I’m criminally punctual.” He told her as he got up and pulled her chair out for her.

She gifted him with a smile, and it was enough to almost warm him.

“So, tell me Kylo, aside from reading gothic vampire romances, what do you do?”

“I write. Mostly.”

“Really? What do you write?” She asked curiously.

“Gothic vampire romances.” Kylo said rather seriously. Rey snorted a laugh and giggled, he was charmed by her. She felt free to be herself and not have to impress him. 

“Anything I’ve read?” She asked.

“Oh yes, I wouldn’t doubt it. Have you read any of Ben Solo’s work?” It was another pen name. He had to come up with a new one every 30 years or so. He got to have 20 years as an author and then 10 years living off of the royalties before he could start over again. He had been Flip Zimmerman, Ben Solo, Dan Jones, Pale, and a few others that didn’t have as good notoriety. 

“I have.” She said, seemingly impressed.

“I’m him.” Her eyes narrowed and she got that look like she was half ready to get up to leave when the waiter came and took their order.

He was impressed by her choice of soup and two appetizers along with her meal. She wasn’t afraid to eat.

“Prove it.” She said as the waiter left.

“Prove what?” He asked, feigning ignorance.

“That you’re Ben Solo.”

“Will my email suffice?” He asked her, reaching for his phone.

“Yes.” She nodded, eyes eager and bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

“Alright then.” He pulled up his email app and went straight to his work email. In it lay messages from his publishing house and editor.

“Here.” He said pushing the phone towards her.

“He… OR rather you are notoriously private. Why would you tell me this?” She said suspiciously.

Kylo shrugged. “You don’t seem the type to tell anyone. Not like that.”

“How do you know?” She looked at him a bit surprised.

“Let’s just say I’m good at reading people.” He said and he knew he was being unnecessarily mysterious, but she seemed to enjoy it.

“So, tell me about yourself, Rey.” He asked putting his napkin in his lap as the waiter brought drinks.

“I’m a social worker for the hospital.”

“And yet you still trek north of the loop?”

“Yes, my friend has an apartment that I let a room out of. The commute is murder, but I like where I live. I’m trying to get into one of the hospitals in North Shore.”

“Well, next time we can eat there, my treat.” He offered, realizing that she must have picked a cheaper place on purpose. 

“Ok.” She smiled and bit into a spring roll and pushed the plate towards him in offering. He smiled and took the gift.

“Thank you.” He said before biting in.

The ate and chatted easily. He learned more about Rey’s work at the hospital and about the friends she lived with.

Rey took the check when it arrived reminding him that he’d be paying next time.

“Would you like to share a Lyft?” He asked her as they headed out into the night.

“Sure.” She said and she stood next to him in the night chill as they waited the few minutes for their ride. Kylo noticed that her hands were shoved in her pockets and that her coat was too light for the sudden change in weather they had experienced that afternoon.

“Here.” He offered, slipping out of his coat to drape it over her shoulders.

“You really are a romantic.” She said as she turned to stand in front of him, her eyes trailing to his lips before she surged up on her toes to kiss him. He placed his hands on her waist to steady her and keep her there and was about to deepen the kiss when they were both started by a honking horn.

Kylo cleared his throat and ushered her to the car, not ready to lose contact with her.

He gave the driver his address and looked to Rey, expecting her to give her own. 

“Oh, I was ok with going there, too.” She said coyly a faint blush coloring her cheeks. He just looked at her dumbly and her mouth popped open as if she got the wrong idea.

“Oh, I’m-“ She started but he took her hand in his to calm her.

“No, my place is just fine Rey.” He reassured her and told the driver there’d only be one stop.

“Ok.” She said and he kissed the back of her hand before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her close. He couldn’t stop his nose from nuzzling the shell of her ear before dropping it down to nuzzle the thick vein of her neck.

Yes. She was perfect and lovely and absolutely intoxicating.

He must have hit someplace ticklish because she scrunched her shoulders and maneuvered away with a giggle.

“The driver is right there.” She whispered.

He gave a hum of consideration, pulling his face away but keeping her tucked against him. 

“Aren’t you cold?” She asked him.

“No.” He wasn’t his coat was more of a style choice and to fit in with the winter weather than anything else.

When they got to his building Rey looked up in awe from the curb.

“You have a whole house?” She asked in surprise.

“I do. It’s been in my family since it was built.” A statement that wasn’t untrue.

He unlocked his door and let her in, turning on the lights. 

“It’s beautiful.” She said as she walked into the foyer of the old Victorian.

“Thank you. Would you like a tour?”

“Yes, please.” He took their coats and hung them on the hook by the door.

He took her around the downstairs before taking her up the back stairs from the kitchen before showing her his room.

He was half expecting to take her back down stairs for a drink or to sit on the sofa but instead of heading back out the door to the hall she came up to him and draped her arms around his neck and he couldn’t resist leaning down to kiss her. 

Her mouth was warm, and her tongue slid deliciously along his own. His hands rested at her waist briefly before one moved up her back and one rested on her hip. 

His fingers brushed against her neck and she drew in a breath.

“Kylo, your hands are cold.” He grinned against her mouth.

“Let me warm them then.” He said and lifted her up by the backs of her thighs. She gave a squeal and clung to him as he moved about the room. 

He laid her gently on the bed before removing his shirt and pants, kneeling over her in just his briefs. He grabbed the remote for the gas fireplace and turned it on before returning to her to remove her clothes. Leaving kisses and nips on her freshly exposed skin. 

He got a bit lost in following the dusting of freckles across her shoulders and chest and he knew she was growing impatient when she rocked her hips against his thigh.

“Impatient, are we?” He asked before pulling down the cups of her bra to lave it with his tongue. He was answered by a whine and another thrust, her fingers slid through his hair. 

He made his way back up to suck on her neck as he unclasped her bra and her nails dug into his shoulder when he gave too hard of a nip. He soothed the sting with his tongue before moving back down to give proper attention to her breasts. Sucking each of her pert little nipples into his mouth. 

He moved down to her hips and his fingers curled into the waistband of her panties and his eyes briefly met hers, seeking permission. She had her lower lip wedged between her teeth and she gave him a nod and he gently slid them down her thighs. 

A slight dusting of curls rested at the apex of her thighs and his mouth watered at the sight that awaited him. He spread her thighs, allowing his thumbs to trace the seam of her hips before his tongue gave a firm lick from ass to clit. She tasted heavenly and he feared that one taste of her would never be enough.

He lapped at her clit and circled the entrance to her cunt with his tongue. She bucked and writhed against his mouth and he hummed, pleased with her pleasure.

He pressed a finger into her, testing her readiness before adding a second. Scissoring her open and pressing against the pillowy flesh at her front wall. He added a third finger and he could tell she was holding back.

“I want to hear you, Rey. There isn’t anyone here but us.” He told her before sucking greedily at her clit. He heard her whine and mewl above him and he doubled the efforts of his fingers that were thrusting into her, doing their best to massage that precious place on her front wall. . 

“Fuck. Kylo.” She panted out before letting out a shout as she clenched around his fingers and her thighs clamped tightly around his head. 

Her fingers pulled at his hair like they were reigns and he her horse and he had never wanted a woman to ride his face so much in his overly long life. 

But his cock had other ideas and he disentangled himself from her with the intention to get a condom when she pulled him to her mouth in a wet and sloppy kiss that had him grinding his cock through the wetness of her arousal. 

“I’ve recently been tested and have an IUD.” She panted and he had never been more thankful for modern technology as he wasted no time in sinking into her.

The feeling was divine, and he stayed still a moment relishing in the tight heat that now squeezed around his cock. He gave a small thrust to test her readiness and she let out a happy sigh. He stayed up on his knees to keep his hands free but hunched over her so he could suckle and lap on the sensitive place of her neck, teasing it with his teeth and allowing himself to imagine letting them sink in. 

“So perfect.” He growled into her ear. “Don’t ever want to let you go.” He said as he ground his hips against her before giving her a few rough thrusts, seeing what she preferred.

“Kylo.” She panted and he hummed in response before pushing his shoulders away.

“Take me from behind.” He nodded eagerly and raised up to give her space to roll over. She was a vision with her ass up in the air and on her hands and knees and he stared a moment to commit it to his memory.

He put one hand on her hip and another on her shoulder as he sunk back in giving a few slow thrusts before picking up the pace. She gasped and keened and his thrusts became rough.

His had cupped and kneaded her ass before giving it a slap and moving the hand to her clit. She gasped and groaned, and he had never felt so good. 

The fingers at her shoulder shifted to gently circle her throat so he could feel the pulse of her neck and she fell apart around his cock. He could feel her cunt pulse around him, and he couldn’t help but to follow her, his cock twitching and filling her with his cum.

He collapsed over her both of them were a panting mess and he couldn’t help but to kiss Rey’s sweat damped skin. 

He pulled out of her and watched as his cum leaked out of her only for him to push it back in, the only kind of claim he would allow himself to have of her. He settled in bed next to her and tugged her into his side. 

Sleep was quick to take them both

The next morning, he woke to find his house empty and a note on the counter saying that she had a lovely time and that he should call her. 

He was determined to leave her alone, he didn’t allow himself long attachments and was more than pleased with the time he had with her.

His determination lasted exactly one hour and three minutes before he was texting her that he wanted to see her again.


	2. A slight fixation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Period sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is all about menstrual sex. If that makes you squeamish this should be where you stop. Kylo isn't shy about blood, he's a vampire and he's hungry. 
> 
> Also, I was going to post this tomorrow but I figured those in the US might like the chance to have some extra serotonin if we can.

So, they went on a few more dates, had sex, slept in his oversized four-poster bed and she didn’t disappear without a kiss goodbye after that first night.

A couple of weeks went by and he decided on making her dinner.

He chose prime rib, something that he could spend the day on and feed her properly, which he knew she liked. He could also get away with having the meat cooked the way he preferred, which meant it wasn’t cooked much at all.

When she came in, she was dressed in sweats and a hoody and something seemed off. Not the lounge wear but there was a sadness to her mouth.

He kissed her, hoping to chase away it away.

That’s when he caught scent of it. The unmistakable coppery tang in the air.

“What’s the matter?” He asked as he pulled away.

“Nothing much, just crampy today. My period came early.” She gave a pout and he kissed her lip.

“I’m sorry is there something I can do for you?” He knew what he wanted to do, and he found himself salivating at the thought.

“No, but I’ll probably go home after dinner.” She said, her lip out in a pout and he wanted to capture it in his teeth.

“Why?” He asked a bit confused.

“I bleed really heavy on the first day.” Her cheeks were red as if embarrassed. He desperately needed her not to be. “Mmm. I think that my sheets will wash.” He said kissing her as he crowded her against the counter. 

“You don’t mind?” She asked him.

“No.” He said kissing down her neck, a favorite place of his.

“But we can’t…” She trailed off either embarrassed or distracted.

“Who says?” He asked pulling the collar of her top to the side to nibble at her collarbone. 

“Most men don’t like it.” She explained weakly.

“Well, this man says that they’re immature crybabies.” She huffed a laugh and her knees buckled as he wedged one of his thick thighs in between hers. “Hmm, let’s have dinner and we can get you all nice and comfortable and I’ll show you that we can do whatever we want.” He hummed and squeezed an ass cheek for good measure.

Not wanting to leave her in a puddle of her own desire quite yet, he lifted her up to sit on the counter while he finished preparing dinner. 

They ate and Rey looked sleepy and full.

“Would you like a shower or bath?” He offered her. He really did want to her to be comfortable.

“In the clawfoot tub? A bath please.” She smiled at him and he took her hand to lead her up the stairs. He drew her a bath and was sure to put some Epsom salts in to help draw some of the aches from her muscles. 

“Would you like me to stay or leave?” He asked as he laid out towels and washcloths and anything else, he thought she’d need or want.

“Stay?” She asked, her cheeks pink. 

“Let me go put on something I don’t mind getting wet.”

“You’re not going to join me?” She pouted.

“Not this time.” He told her and she nodded as she started to disrobe to get in the tub. He quickly went back to his room and slipped out of his clothes to put on sleep pants and laid extra sheets on the bed in preparation for Rey, not wanting her to be self-conscious.

He went into the bathroom and sat on a stool behind where Rey was laid back in the tub. His hands dipped into the water to rub her arms before coming up to her shoulders and neck to work out some of the knots in her muscles. She leaned into him and hummed contentedly.

“Would you like me to wash your hair?” He asked her.

“Hmmm not today.” She sighed as she relaxed. 

Ben took one of the washcloths and wet it and put on one of the gentler soaps he had and lathered it. 

He started at Rey’s neck washing and massaging his way down her arms before starting on her back and moving forward to her chest. He soaped her breasts gently and realized they still had little tiny bruises from the other night when they had been together. He found he was torn between being remorseful and being prideful.

He leaned over her to work his way down her belly and worked the washcloth between her legs and he could see a bit of pink bloom into the water from his ministrations.

He kissed her neck as he soaped her legs with the washcloth before pulling back to use his hands to rinse the skin that wasn’t under water. 

“You always make me feel so good.” Rey sighed as she took his hand and pulled it into the water to cup her mound. He gladly took her invitation as he rubbed at her clit the way he knew she liked and dipped down through her folds feeling the slick contrast with the water.

She turned her head to kiss his mouth and he opened eagerly to deepen the kiss. He fucked her open on his fingers while his palm pressed against her clit. The water sloshed with his ministrations and soon she was rocking against him and moaning into his mouth. 

She pulled away as she came around his fingers and his hand ground against her to work her through it. 

He pulled his hand away from her and lamented that most of her fluids washed of as he trailed his hand through the water but he still sucked his fingers in his mouth to saver the remnants of her taste and to show her he wasn’t skittish about a little blood. However, he knew he had to make sure he didn’t show her just how skittish he wasn’t. 

Her mouth dropped open and her chest rose and fell in silent pants as she watched him, her pupils blown. He helped her get out of the tub and dried her off before wrapping her in one of his oversized towels. He scooped her up and carried her to his bed laying her on the extra sheet and unwrapping the towel like she was a precious gift. 

He shed his pants before he slotted himself between her thighs. Kissing his way down to the flesh between her legs. He laved and sucked a path to her apex, meeting her eyes he lowered his mouth to her folds, she bit her lip and her expression was a combination of hesitance and wonder.

When he licked at her folds, she threw back her head and bucked into his mouth.

The taste was divine, the sweetest ambrosia, and better than he imagined. He licked and sucked eagerly, hungrily and before long he was groaning and growling against her as she bucked against him in another orgasm. 

She pulled at his hair to pull him away but still he continued lapping at her folds trying to be mindful to be more gentle before returning to suck at her clit. 

“Fuck Rey.” He said against her. He was hard and leaking on the sheets and he wasn’t sure if he’d come the second, he entered her or if he’d be able to fuck her all night. He pressed his fingers inside of her again, giving her three and jealous of their generous coating of her blood and slick. The sounds of him fucking her were obscenely wet and she was panting and writhing. Mewling and keening when he hit that place she liked inside. 

“Kylo.” She keened as she came again, and he was sure to press the heel of his hand against her clit to keep her going. 

When she stilled, he sucked her juices off of his fingers with loud licks and obscene pops, he was careful not to waste a drop. He was sure he looked beastly with pink smeared on his chin and was careful to wipe his face on the corner of the towel before crawling up to Rey. Kissing her cheek and burrowing his face in her neck as he entered her. 

He was quick to set a harsh rhythm, she was already so open and ready. 

Her nails dug harshly into his back and he hissed in blissful agony before lifting up to be able to look at her face. She was slack jawed in pleasure and his thumb moved down to circle her clit. 

“Are you gonna come for me Rey? Want you to come on my cock sweetheart.” He grunted through his thrusts.

“I can’t.” She panted.

“Yes, you can’t. Can’t cum in you until you come on my cock. I need it.” He pleaded desperately with her. “One more time. You’re perfect and beautiful and all mine. Want to fuck you for eternity.” Kylo rasped against her skin curling over her to suck a neglected tit into his mouth. 

She keened and he felt her pussy clench around his cock.

“That’s it.” He ground out. “Such a good girl.” He praised as he sucked on her other nipple, lightly grazing it with his teeth. 

She shouted and shuddered under him as he fucked her through it. When her body stilled and relaxed, he thrusted once or twice and came, her cunt obscenely wet with the combination of fluids and it pained him to consider pulling out of her.

He stayed curled above her, sharing languid kisses, her limbs liquid. When he softened, he carefully cleaned her up with a corner of the towel before cleaning himself. He walked to the bathroom wetting a washcloth with warm water and grabbing another couple of towels. When he came out, he helped her scoot one of a clean towel under her hips and washed her clean with the wet cloth.

“Kylo. I need to get home.” She whined up at him. Her lip in a pout and eyes shut, looking like she could fall asleep any moment.

“How come?” He asked.

“I didn’t bring anything extra and I threw out what I had with me.”

“I can go get you something if you want, or you can just lay there, I have plenty of towels.” He leaned over her, caging her between his arms and bent down to kiss her.

“You’ll go get me stuff?” Her eyebrows lifted in surprised question.

“If I’m man enough to eat you out, I think I’m man enough to go get you some pads or tampons.” 

She made that face where she couldn’t quite believe he was real. “Are you a unicorn?”

“Hmm. Maybe when I get back you should check for horns.” He waggled his eyebrows at her and got up, already missing the warmth of her skin.

“Text me what I you want, and I’ll be back in 20 minutes, there’s a drug store right around the corner.”

“Ok.” In a matter of moments, he was at the store picking up her requested supplies. He also picked Midol, good chocolate and a couple of pints of ice cream. When he got to the register, he also got her a rose out of the bucket at the front. The young woman at the register gaped open mouthed at him looked at him like he hung the moon. The old lady behind him wolf whistled and told him he was a “rare breed.” He took his purchases and got back to Rey as soon as he could leaving the ice cream in the freezer and taking the packages up to her.

“That was fast,” she called as she heard him in the hall.

“The women at the store were about to eat me alive so I thought it best to hurry back before they devised a plan.”

Rey chuckled and took the bag.

“There’s ice cream in the fridge if you want it.” He told her kissing her forehead.

“You got me all of this?” Her chin quivered like she was going to cry.

“Hey, it’s ok. What’s the matter?” He brushed her hair away from her face and cupped her chin.

“Nobody ever does stuff like this for me.” 

“Well, they should.” He said kissing her forehead before walking back toward the door to go downstairs to turn off the lights and put leftovers away.

“Kylo?” She called as he hit the door frame. The tone in her voice made him stop in his tracks. He swallowed hard and turned to face her. “Are you a vampire?”

“What makes you think that?” His tone serious. He wouldn’t deny it if she caught him out.

“You mean, aside from when you were eating me out? I noticed that your pupils were very large and your fangs were out? Let’s see… You only meet me out at night, you have black out curtains in every room of the house, you’re always cool to the touch and you write gothic vampire erotica.”

Her face was serious, and he knew it wasn’t a joke.

“I am.” He told her. “Is it a deal breaker for you?”

“No, I think it’s hot.” She said with a shrug. “Plus, I’d be a fool to give you up.”

He smiled but it was a sad one.

“I can’t give you a normal life, Rey.” It pained him to tell her that.

“My life has never been normal. I wouldn’t know what to do with normal if I had it.” She said simply. 

“Ok,” He hadn’t known her long, but he knew her well enough to know she was impossible to dissuade when she had her mind set on something. “Let me go clean up the kitchen and I’ll be back. Feel free to take another shower or bath if you wish. I don’t mind.”

She smiled softly at him. “I know.”

When he came back, she was asleep in bed and had pulled on one of his t-shirts to sleep in. 

He curled his body around her to sleep. They’d figure the rest out in the morning.


End file.
